Bolt  The Warriors Soul Book 1
by cloudsword
Summary: When an Alien crash lands on earth, Bolt and his friends are given real super powers to help them defend their planet against an invading race of human like Aliens called Neutrosians.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Bolt – The Warriors Soul – Book 1**

**The Neutos Saga**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures, not me!**

**Narration:**

We always wonder if we are alone in the universe sailing the cosmos as the only race of our kind. We imagine what the others would look like, large black eyes or grey skin. Sometimes we imagine them to be nothing like us, just savage and greedy. What we don't know is that we're not alone, there are others. Some evil and greedy, some monstrous in shape, and some look exactly like you. Not me, I'm a dog. But I once met an alien that looked just like a human. How do I know he was alien? Well, because he gave me some of his powers. Oh, my name is Bolt. My friends and I were just ordinary once. But now…

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

The sun shown down on the Texas home of Penny and her mother, the large house was alive with motion in the backyard. Bolt was playing fetch with Penny, throwing the stick so he could bring it back then she'd throw it again. The white retriever smiled as his human, a girl around the age of thirteen with short red hair, laughed and threw the stick again. As he ran to get the stick, he passed by the black female cat with white feet, chest and muzzle. "Hey Mittens." Bolt quickly said as he ran by. "Hello again Bolt." She said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. Her tolerance was wearing thin for this game he was playing with her. As he passed by again with the stick in his mouth he attempted to say, "By Mittens." but it came out sounding as if he were saying 'Vy mikensh.' She sighed and said, "By again Bolt." Bolt and Mittens had been at this 'Hello, Goodbye' game for almost twenty minutes now and it was getting kind of old. This time when Bolt came into view he was walking not running and his tongue suck out the side of his mouth, panting happily. "He, he! I think I wore Penny out again." he stated. "About time too." Mittens said with a smile on her face and her tail swishing to and fro. "Aw you don't mean that." he said feigning hurt and dropping his ears. "Oh stop that Bolt. You're not supposed to use the needy puppy look on me. I taught you how to do that." she complained trying to look away. His eyes just got bigger as he continued to get her to relax. She closed her eyes and turned away from him, "Nope not going to work." 'Now it's time to bring out the big guns.' Bolt thought. Shifting his head ever so slightly he let out an almost silent whine. That did it, her resolve shattered and she went almost limp, "Ok, you're right." she sighed.

"You never can resist the whine, he he he." they heard as a clear plastic ball and brown hamster came rolling up to them. "Don't push it Rhino." Mittens laughed. "The sun is still high in the sky, and the magic box is showing nothing good." Rhino complained, "What should we do?" Bolt thought for a while and said, "Well Penny's not going to come back out for a while, and I still have a lot of energy." "Why can't the three of us just go for a walk somewhere?" Mittens suggested. Laughing to himself excitedly, Rhino came up with an idea as well, "Maybe I can explore the tool shed some more." he said out loud. "I like the walk idea actually, the three of us never do anything together except watch T.V." Bolt said eyeing Mittens secretly. "The master has spoken. It shall be done." Rhino nearly shouted trying to seem dramatic. Bolt and mittens just laughed at this display, enjoying their friend's antics and love for the dramatic. "So, where to?" Bolt asked Mittens. "Eh let's just walk. That sounds like an adventure to me." She said making the decision herself and stretching out all four of her legs.

The trio walked for almost an hour, not really caring where they went as long as they could still see the house. The mid day sun shining above them, revealed the plants and animals from all over during the day, making their entire world seen to everyone. "Hey look guys. It's the odd couple." They heard from afar. Bolt and mittens looked in the direction of the voice only to find a pack of three laughing grey squirrels gathered around the lone tree. "Oh no. Not them again." Bolt said in a sigh slowly lowering his ears half way. "Just ignore them Bolt and they'll go away." Mittens informed him as she kept walking. "Are you going to kiss her today?" one of the squirrels shouted. "Ya, or maybe give us a show?" another said and they all continued laughing hysterically. Bolt tried his hardest to ignore the chattering squirrels but one of them got on his nerves quickly. "Hey Bolt, can I have her when you're done?" the squirrel laughed. "That tears it." He said before turning around and charging at them. The squirrels ran up the tree and out of Bolt's reach, all the dog could do was look up and bark. All three of them continued to laugh at Bolt as he tried to get at them. Mittens knew how mad Bolt got at those squirrels; they constantly teased her and Bolt about being a couple, even though they weren't. Although deep down she had genuine feelings for the white retriever, she also knew he'd never feel the same way about her. So she continued to be his best friend instead, always saying that it was enough. Eventually the squirrels would begin throwing acorns at Bolt's head and he'd run away with them laughing up a storm, then without Bolt, she would come back and threaten the Squirrels and they would leave Bolt and her alone for a few weeks. She didn't, however, expect the sky to turn red that very minute as a comet streaked by and came right for Bolt and the tree. "BOLT! LOOK OUT!" she screamed, her ears pulled back in fear. Bolt stopped his barking long enough to look behind him, but could barely lower his ears before the comet smashed right into the top of the tree then collided with the ground before sliding maybe 500 yards and coming to a stop. Mittens was relieved that Bolt, her best friend, was safe and unharmed, even if he was trying to curl himself into the tightest ball of fur the world has ever seen.

Bolt was shaking more than he ever wanted to in his life. He was almost killed by… something flying really fast. Opening his eyes slowly, all he saw was white, "Oh my gosh. It hit me. I'm dead!" he said out loud. "Bolt!" he heard Mitten's voice speaking to him sarcastically, "It might help if you stop looking at your fur." Uncurling himself, he looked around to reassure himself that he was indeed alive. His breathing finally slowed back down to a normal level and he said, "Whew. That was a close one." Rhino spoke up first, "That was fully AWESOME! What was it Bolt? A shooting star? A space alien battle ship? What did your super eyes see?" "Rhino we've been over this." Mittens interrupted. "Um, actually Mittens it looked like something was inside of it." Bolt informed his friend. The cat had nothing but shock on her face, "You're kidding me right?" Rhino gave his bravest face and said, "Fear not fair kitten, we shall save the planet from such an invasion. CHARGE!" and rolled his ball in the direction of the long trench. "Who you calling kitten?" Mittens retorted as she and Bolt began walking toward the impact sight. Sighing, Mittens tried her hand at telling Bolt her true feelings, "Listen Bolt, I…" Bolt turned his head so he was looking right at her ears pointed intently in her direction, "Yes Mittens?" and like always, she stayed at neutral ground, "I'm glad you're ok. I thought that comet-thing might have hit you." Bold chuckled at the comment lowering his ears slightly and responded, "Yah, me to. But I'm still alive aren't I?" She laughed with him, "Ya, you are. Thanks Bolt." "For what" he asked. 'Neutral ground Mittens,' she thought to herself, "For not getting hit and killed." she said before walking faster to get ahead of him.

Now Bolt was utterly confused, she would show signs of interest, more-than-friends kind of interest, then as they were being shown they would disappear. As if they never existed at all. It was frustrating hearing the Squirrels tease him, and watching these mixed or unfinished signals come from the cat. Frustrating because he had fallen in love with Mittens, and he knew it. His dreams were always filled with her and the things she'd say if he ever actually confessed his love to her, while his nightmares were filled to the brim with rejection or failure to save her. She had been forced into his life because of his belief that he had super powers, and she came back when he needed her the most. That platonic friendship had blossomed into love for Bolt. Now he was afraid to tell her, afraid because he believed his nightmares. Following Mittens he couldn't imagine even another dog being as beautiful as what he saw in the cat in front of him. He was so focused on her beauty, that when she stopped he almost didn't. Bolt was just about ready to slam his head into the thing that almost killed him when he finally saw it, a football shaped spaceship, about the size of Penny. As he looked up at the perfect white sides of the ship, he noticed that the top (or front) of the ship has a glass dome panel on it. When he heard the low hum of something moving from within, he dropped his ears in fear and began to back away slowly, watching as the seamless sides split open horizontally to allow it's occupant to exit and a kind of thick white smoke came purring out.

"We'll take on anything right Bolt?" Rhino encouraged putting up his front paws up in a kind of boxing pose. "If it's friendly we may not have to, but be ready." Bolt said trying to be brave himself, lowering his front half he got himself ready to attack if need be. Mittens just gulped and readied herself to pounce if necessary. From inside the ship the three of them heard a groan and watched as a bloody hand emerged and gripped the sides. As the figure sat up they could see the pink skin of a human, the same face as a human and the blue eyes of a cat. Blood poured from wounds on his forehead and chest area and even some shallow cuts on his arms. Covered in a blue scale like armor, he coughed once and spit up lots of blood before saying, "Warriors of this world you and your people are in grave danger."

**End Chapter - 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Chapter 2 – Confessions**

The alien pulled himself up using his bloody right arm and tumbled out of his ship into a heap of flesh and armor. From his back Mittens could see a large hole that looked like some kind of stab wound, or something shot right through him near his heart. The wound inside the hole was bleeding severely and looked as if the alien wouldn't make it through the next few hours. "Warriors of this planet please listen to me." She heard him say. "My race was once a peaceful people; we worked for each other and cared for all things. We used a powerful crystal to help us develop our talents and skills. However, about fifty years ago one of our village chiefs became angered by the other chiefs. He started a war that has lasted this long and now plans to use the crystal to conquer the others and become our planet's immortal ruler." The alien sat up and reached into the ship and pulled out a large tri-colored crystal that was shaped like a clover. Each leaf was shaped like a rose pedal and the whole thing was the size of Rhino's ball. The top of the crystal was the same color as the alien's eye, a light blue that was as calm and clear as a fresh water spring untouched by humans. Below and to the right of that, was a red crystal, a blood red crystal that fades to a bright red in the center. The last one to the left was an amber yellow color, the yellow faded to a black speck in the middle of the crystal. Each pedal was the same size and shape and shined as the sun hit them, giving them an ancient mystical look. "This is the crystal called the Warrior's soul. It gives those who touch it the power to develop certain abilities quickly, but each of you will be given greater abilities." Bolt tilted his head to the right confused, letting his ears flop to the side, listening to what this alien was saying, but became even more confused when the alien broke the three crystal pedals apart by slamming it against the edges of his ship. "I give each of you a shard of the Warrior's soul, and name you three the guardians of the individual souls." He said placing the yellow piece in front of Rhino, "Guardian of Earth soul." Rhino began to glow the same color as the crystal, even inside his ball and the shard vanished from sight. Then he placed the red piece in front of Mittens, "Guardian of Magic soul." Mittens began glowing a bright red and the shard vanished. Lastly the alien placed the blue crystal in front of Bolt and he began glowing a bright blue. "Guardian of Power soul." After saying this, the alien leaned against the side of his ship and faded into the sleep of death.

Each of them glowing there separate color blinded by their own light didn't see the three colors merge and send a towering beam of white light sky ward for all to see. Suddenly it all stopped, and each went back to what they were before. Bolt shook himself off, trying to rid himself of some unknown feeling in his fur, he then looked at Mittens and Rhino to make sure each was ok. Finding his friends to be unharmed, he looked toward the alien only to find him slumped over dead. "Poor guy." He said lowering his ears in sad honor of the fallen. Mittens walked up to his side and sighed, "You're right Bolt, It's sad to see someone die like that." Rhino rolled his ball close to his friends his nose and whiskers twitching in an attempt to keep whatever tears he had a secret and said, "He was definitely the hero of his people. We should give him a hero's burial." Suddenly they heard the ship start beeping. "What is that?" Mittens asked turning her ears toward the sound. Rhino rolled up to the ship and exited his ball. Climbing up to the opening of the ship, he looked in and said, "Oh just the ship going to self destruct." "What!" his two friends called in fear. Rhino said calmly, "Yah, I suggest we run." And dropped down entered his ball quickly and closed the hatch. Bolt grabbed the ball in his mouth and he and Mittens ran as fast as they could to get out of there. They were no more than 100 yards when the ship exploded silently. If Bolt hadn't been a dog, even he might not have heard it. The shock wave spread fairly quickly, and they were almost engulfed in the dust and debris. Luckily they cleared all 500 yards before the shock wave actually faded and after they stopped, they all turned around. The ship and Alien had both been incinerated completely, shown only by the 200 foot scorch mark left on the ground.

"That was fully AWESOME!" Rhino announce jumping up and down in his ball. "That was insane." Mittens retorted as she felt herself finally calming down. "I…don't feel good." Bolt said suddenly pulling his ears back uncomfortably. Then Rhino's stomach growled, "I'm just hungry." He said. "Actually," Mittens said "I feel tired and sort of sick." Each of them started the long walk home in silence. When they got home, Bolt went straight to Penny's bed with Mittens at his side, both jumped up on to the covers and curled up to get some sleep and hopefully sleep through their sickness. Mittens actually fell asleep faster than Bolt but began shivering the moment her eyes closed, so Bolt moved to cuddle close to Mittens in an attempt to keep her warm. Placing his right front leg over top of her to bring her as close to him as possible. Just before entering his own dream world Bolt decided that even if she was asleep, she still needed to hear him say it, "I love you Mittens." Though asleep, Mittens smiled and the shivers almost faded…almost. Rhino on the other hand went straight to the kitchen to fill his tiny stomach. Exiting his ball, he first popped a bag of popcorn into the microwave by crawling along the counter, something he had done several times during his movie marathons. While waiting for that, he climbed back down and opened the fridge to make a human sized turkey breast sandwich with romaine lettuce, sliced tomatoes, pickles, sliced onions, mayonnaise and mustard. Even he never really remembered how he got the fridge open. To his surprise, he finished his sandwich before the popcorn even began popping without using his cheek pouches, so he looked in the fridge for some more stuff to eat. He found a large jar of pickles and two bottles of soda to help wash them down. He finished half the jar and an entire 2 liter of orange soda only seconds before the popcorn was done popping. Climbing back up to the microwave, he pulled out the bag and he decided to spill it on the counter before digging in. Before he knew it he had eaten half the fridge including the leftover chicken soup Penny's mom had made three days ago. Fatigue had finally set in on the little hamster and he made his way to the bed where he found Bolt curled next to Mittens, his head resting on the back of her neck and her head resting on his front left leg, without his ball. Rhino smiled at how cute they looked together, but was too tired to think of any pranks he could pull to get his friends to realize their feelings for each other, so he just climbed up on the bed and flopped down just a few feet away and fell right to sleep.

Bolt was dreaming, he knew he was, but that didn't stop it from feeling real. He stood there watching as Dr. Calico dangled an unconscious Mittens over a vat of molten steel. "Sorry dog," he said, "But this is the last you'll see of your love. Now give up." Bolt knew he should give into Calico's demands if he only knew what they were. All Bolt could really do was growl at the villain. "You think I'll just let her live because a normal dog growls at me? Ha. I'm not so easily persuaded by such cheap theatrics." And with that, Dr. Calico dropped Mittens. Bolt panicked and ran, pushing all four of his legs as fast as they would move, which was about as fast as it looked in his T.V. show. The speed he gathered in his small distance was enough that when he jumped to save her, he soared across half of the room. He easily cleared the vat and caught mittens in his mouth by her scruff and landed on his feet with a thud, making sure Mittens was not injured by his landing by holding her on his back. "WHAT?" Calico shouted, "How did that dog get real powers?" Setting Mittens gently down, Bolt looked at his accomplishment. Shrugging off the confusion and telling himself it was only a dream, he used the heat vision from the TV show to weaken the cat walk Dr. Calico was on. "Gah!" the English man shouted as the floor shifted underneath him. "Guards stop that dog!" the madman yelled. Bolt looked down to see an army of Calico's men running towards him. So he braced himself placing all four paws in the perfect position and sucked in a great long breath. When he let it out, he barked and the entire floor came up in a wave shape making its way toward the enemy lines. After clearing the pawns from the field, Bolt looked up to find the king had disappeared. Then he heard a clicking noise from behind him, and turned around putting himself between whoever it was and Mittens. What he saw was Calico pointing a machine gun right in his direction. "You may have super powers mutt, but you're still mortal." Calico announced and fired the machine gun at the dog. Bolt instinctively turned to the side to cover as much of the unconscious Mittens as possible and let the bullets hit him. There was no sound of bullets bouncing off of something, no blood splatter and no yip of pain, each bullet just disappeared as they hit Bolt's fur. When Calico stopped shooting, Bolt began to feel kind of strange, like there was something not right with the way his fur coat was. When he shook, every bullet fired at him flew out of his fur and fell to the ground harmlessly. "This can't be good." Calico almost whispered to himself in surprise. Sirens could be heard from outside and when Dr. Calico heard them, the villain walked backward toward the shadowy corners of the room. "You may have won today Bolt, but I will soon have the last laugh." He said before vanishing into the shadows, his green eye lingering a few seconds before closing and disappearing.

Morning came and Bolt opened his eyes, slowly adjusting them to the sun's rays. He yawned and tried to stretch until he felt a weight on his leg. Opening his eyes more fully he realized that Mittens had snuggled closer into him during her sleep, putting her head on his left leg. Enjoying her closeness, Bolt simply just stared at her sleeping form, wishing desperately to tell her his true feelings while she was awake. Sighing deeply he said them out loud to the sleeping Mittens, "I wish I had the courage to tell you Mittens. You're so beautiful and smart, you've been on my mind all the time and it drives me crazy. I love you, more so than Penny." "Really?" he heard from his chest. Bolt was so startled that he literally jumped up into the air and backed up off of the bed. "Bolt are you alright?" Mittens asked. "Yah, just peachy." He said. Getting up, Mittens walked to the edge of the bed and looked down to see if he was indeed alright. She looked into his panicked face, ears flat against the back of his head and a nervous half smile on his face as he sat there on his tail. "Are you sure?" she asked in response. He just nodded and said, "Yes I'm sure. Just how long have you been awake?" She looked at him, befuddled and scared, she could not have ever imagined him looking like this, so she told him, "About ten minutes before you got up. Yes, I heard what you said and I want to know something. Did you mean it?" Bolt looked around almost panicking, trying desperately to come up with something. When nothing came to him he sighed defeated and said, "Yes. Yes I did Mittens." Bold braced himself for his worst nightmares to come true, for Mittens to say she hated him and she would rather date Rhino or something, "Good, because I love you to Bolt." She said instead. Bolt thought he heard wrong, his eyes opened in shock and his ears rose to their normal height, then he looked at Mittens with total disbelief. "Really?" he asked her, trying to confirm if it was true or not, putting on a hopeful smile and waging his tail slowly. "Really." She said with a gentle smile on her face.

Rhino was always a heavy sleeper but even he was startled awake by Bolt's shout for joy, "YAHOOO" was all he heard as he was startled awake. "What? What's going on? I was just about to beat the final level." he complained thinking his dream was true. Even Penny was awakened by the high pitched loud bark of her dog. "What the?" she shouted. When she saw the white retriever doing back flips she knew something really good had happened in his life, though she had a good guess as to what it was. "Heh, I think things are going to get real interesting now." She said before getting ready to go to school.

**End Chapter - 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Powers

**Chapter 3 – Powers**

Bolt always hated when Penny went to school, it usually meant he had nothing to do for the next few hours. This time however was different; he planned on taking Mittens out on a sort of date. He had one problem, what do cats do on dates? He racked his brain for answers that he wished he knew, only to come up short. Now he was running out of time because he wanted to get as much time in as possible. He got so desperate that he went and asked the one hamster he knew would have the most absurd answers for him, Rhino. As usual Rhino was sitting there; in front of his 'Magic Box' just watching what he felt was entertaining. "Rhino? Can I ask you something?" Bolt said nervously lowering his tail to midway. "Sure Bolt, anything for my hero." Rhino said with excitement his ears twitching away. "Well, I want to do something fun with Mittens, but I don't want her to feel left out, so I was wondering…" Bolt was interrupted when Rhino spoke almost for him, "You want to know what to do for your date with Mittens right?" Bolt was surprised to say the least, Rhino had a knack for finding the right words for a situation but not for finding the situation before it was explained. "Uh…Yah, well what should I do?" he asked in slight shock pulling his ears back a little. Rhino began thinking, pulling gently on his wiskers, "Hmmm, take her for a walk in the yard, that will let the two of you talk. See if she likes flowers, women usually do, and make sure she's comfortable being around you." Rhino's words made a lot of sense to Bolt, which sort of scared him a little. "Just be yourself Bolt, and be back here, in the kitchen at twelve thirty."Rhino informed, sliding down to the ground. Now Bolt was confused, "Why?" he asked. "For your romantic lunch of course. Don't worry Bolt I'll have everything under control well before you get back." Rhino said as he escorted Bolt out of the living room. "Go on super dog, go find the cat of your dreams. She's probably on the deck sunbathing." Bolt hardly knew what had happened, he now had a new knowledge of Rhino, and he had an entire day set up for him and Mittens and it only took Rhino less than a minute to come up with.

As Bolt left the room out of ear shot Rhino laughed excitedly, "He he. Time for Operation Matchmaker." he said and took off to find Penny's mom. He found her in the master bedroom reading a new magazine she ordered, Rhino first climbed up the covers and lightly scratched her exposed arm, the lady looked to see the hamster and he just smiled at her. She quirked an eyebrow, he usually never came straight to her unless he wanted something, and that is how she asked what he wanted. Rhino used his right paw to point to his left, signaling he was going to use sign language, a little trick he learned from her. She watched as he signed out the situation and his plans for a romantic ending to a casual date between a dog and a cat. Intrigued, Penny's mother continued to watch as he signed taking notes about the more detailed preparations.

Bolt was flabbergasted, he knew Rhino's insight was decent but the knowledge he displayed then was unheard of. Before he knew it, Bolt had made it to the back door of the house. Like Rhino had said, there she was sleeping in the sun, the light shining off of her fur. Lying there on the deck peacefully breathing as she dreamed away, and it hurt him to even attempt to wake her up. Before he could turn around to forget the whole thing, Mittens spoke up, "Cats don't really sleep while sunbathing Bolt, we just rest a little." "Oh, heh sorry about that." Bolt laughed out uncomfortably folding his ears, "I just uh… wanted to ask if you would just walk around with me a little while. You know just until lunch." Mittens chuckled at his uneasiness, "Why Bolt, are you asking me out on a date?"she asked looking back at him. Bolt was just about ready to feint when he said, "Yes?" and grinned completely unsure of himself. "I'd like that." She said standing up and stretching. Bolt released the breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed completely returning his ears back to their upright position. "So where to?" she asked. Realizing he had no destination Bolt began to think of ever place in the yard he'd been to. After a few seconds it finally hit him so he asked, "Do you like flowers?"

The wild flower patch on the far side of the yard was probably his best idea so far. Mittens had never actually been there nor had she seen it from the porch. The flowers were in full bloom now and the mixture of colors dazzled her as she went around walking with Bolt. The smell of the flowers was heavenly, they mixed in the air with the perfect amounts and the result was just amazing. The two were enjoying themselves so much neither of them noticed the pack of three grey squirrels just outside of the fence. "Hey Look at this fellas, no hamster today." They all laughed at the hidden joke. Bolt stopped and cringed a little at the familiar voice, "I thought you three were caught when that comet smashed into your tree." he said. Mittens just walked up next to him and whispered, "Just ignore them Bolt, remember we're here to have a good time." The closest squirrel over heard her and yelled, "Yah, listen to your **girlfriend** there dog." With that all three of them laughed hysterically. Bolt had a retort this time, "Ok I will." and with that he began walking away with Mittens at his side. The three squirrels quickly stopped laughing as the reality hit them hard. Bolt the dog just admitted that he had feelings for a cat, and he was not ashamed of it. "Hey dog, what are you some kind of freak? Dogs and cats cannot date. It's against natures rules." One of them said. The other two just stood there in shock and stayed quiet. "Oh and I suppose you're a spokes man for Mother Nature." Mittens retorted swishing her tail back and forth in annoyance. Bolt looked at her and asked teasingly, "What happened to ignoring them?" "They're beginning to really irritate me right now. Especially that one." She said to him only slightly upset. "No, but at least I know the rules." The squirrel said. Mittens turned to the squirrel and started walking towards him, "Ok I've had it up to here with you and you're messed up attitude. You act as if Bolt is in love with me to humiliate him, and then when it's true you treat it as if it's a taboo. You always act so self-righteous that you can't see how much of an idiot you really are." Holding up her right paw and acting as if she were extracting her missing claws she continued, "If I had claws I'd…" She stopped and stared at the raised paw in wonder and shock, out from the spots where her claws should have been missing, a set of brand new metal claws had made themselves shown as if they had been there the whole time. The squirrels also stood still in shock and awe for a few second, then all three screamed like little girls and ran away.

"I have claws." She said quietly to herself. "You have **metal** claws." Bolt said to her in as much wonder as Mittens. The two looked at each other, then back down at the claws. It was when Mittens said, "I had a dream that I had claws like this, except I also had claws made from wind, fire and all kinds of different things like that." that Bolt began thinking, and made a decision to try out what he thought. "Mittens try thinking about a different element like…fire, then pull your claws out." "Fire. Ok." Mittens agreed, and did exactly that. First retracting the metal claws, she began thinking about the fire she would curl up in front of during winter. The claws that came out were glowing a fiery red and the flames that jumped off of them licked Bolts nose. Suddenly the grass began to burn and smoke, catching fire from the claws themselves. Both began to panic, and Mittens hid her claws out of instinct. The two backed up toward the fence as the flames began to grow and spread. "Bolt what do we do?" Mittens asked her ears turned back in fear. "I'll call for help." He said, and took a deep breath. The bark he let out was powerful, and Bolt was blown back several feet. Mittens ran up to him thinking he might be hurt, but upon reaching him she found him just shaking off the dirt. Looking in the direction of the fire, both of them noticed that the fire had been blown out, and the flowers pedals had all been blown off. "Was that one of your movie powers?" Mittens asked. "Yah, I think that was my old Supper Bark." He said. Bolt and Mittens looked at each other in complete shock, until Mittens said, "Bolt, What's happening to us?" His only answer was, "I don't know Mitts, but it must have something to do with that alien and his crystal." "Let's go home Bolt. I just want to forget about today." Mittens said, which was a bad idea. Bolt took it as she didn't like him anymore, dropping his head and ears then sadly saying, "Oh…ok." Mittens only now regretted her words, after all today was their first date. "Oh no Bolt I didn't mean it like that, I just…" now what does she say? Bolt needed to know that the date was not included in the parts she wanted to forget. "I had a lot of fun today Bolt. Despite the squirrels and the weird powers." Bolt used only his eyes to look at her, hope rang in his soft voice as he asked, "Really?" "Yah, really. So don't take it the wrong way ok?" Bolt perked up his ears slightly and raised his head to be at eye level with her before saying, "Ok Mitts." Mittens couldn't help herself, she snuggled her cheek into Bolts furry chest and purred.

The walk back to the house was uneventful each keeping close as they walked and for the moment just being a couple, not a couple with powers. As the two entered the back door they could smell the delicious scent of food coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Bolt and Mittens found the table set up just for the two of them. A burning candle in the middle with food already on the table, the lights turned down low to create a romantic atmosphere, and chairs turned so they could use them to jump onto the table. 'Rhino really out did himself.' Bolt thought to himself. "I smell shrimp and steak." Mittens suddenly said. Sniffing the air he smelled it too shrimp on the right and steak and vegetables on the left. Obviously the right side was for Mittens to sit at so Bolt took her to her chair. "Thank you Bolt." She said as she ascended to the table's surface. Walking over to the other side of the table he used the chair to reach the top of the table as well and saw the meals prepared for the two. In front of Mittens, she found a small plate of shrimp and as a main course a chunk of cooked salmon and some steamed vegetables. To the right of that a small bowl full of water was in place of the cup. On Bolt's side there was a perfectly cooked five ounce steak cut into chunks with steamed vegetables, and a side of doggy treats. A bowl of water to his right for washing down the food. It seemed more like a romantic dinner than a lunch to Bolt but it seemed as though Mittens didn't mind it too much. "You did all this for me?" Mittens asked smiling at the thought. "Well, you're worth it." Bolt smoothly said, obviously more confident. Mittens could only blush as she looked slightly away from him. As the two of them ate, Rhino listened as he watched the 'magic box' from within his ball with Penny's mom sitting next to him as if they were the best of friends. "Bolt was a little late, the food was dropping in temperature." He said to himself.

After lunch the two of them decided to take a nap and when Penny got back, she found them curled up together sleeping peacefully at the foot of her bed. Pulling her camera out of her back pack she snapped a silent picture and said, "That is definitely a keeper."

**End Chapter – 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion

**Chapter 4 – Invasion**

Bolt couldn't wait to try out his powers that next day, as soon as Penny was off to school he dashed out of the house and across the yard to find a nice quiet place to practice. He opted for the old crash site of the alien's ship, the wide open space and the destruction already present here was perfect to keep the damage his powers did covered up. He tried everything from his laser eyes to his super bark. First Bolt used his laser eyes to cut a large chunk of ground into a cube then he used super strength to bring it to the surface. Grabbing it with his mouth, he hauled the large chunk of rock to where he could use it. Ramming his head into it softly a few time and then slamming his head against it he found his invulnerability was not part of the package as he knocked himself silly. Using super speed, he ran around the block a few times and up to the top of it to stand there a while, panting happily and wagging his tail. Using super speed again he ran down and smack into the ground. "I'll have to work on that." He said mostly to himself. Using his super strength again he put the block back where it was and began to walk away. Quickly he turned around and barked, this time without being knocked backward. Nothing happened, it was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping in the middle of the day. That puzzled Bolt for a while, so he tried doing it again. He barked and nothing. Thinking back to the first time he tried his super bark, he remembered taking a big breath before hand, so that is what he did. Bracing himself by planting his paws on the ground and almost digging his nails into the dirt, Bolt inhaled deeply and released it with a loud bark. As soon as the sound left his body, he felt the pressure push against him, and the sound carried with it destruction in waves. The power of this bark was greater than his first, tarring up the ground as it traveled the entire length of the crash site before dyeing down. Bolt opened his eyes to see the power he unleashed, and that was not his best bark either. Amazed but scared about the power of destruction he held within him, he was thankful that there was at least a way to turn it off. "Yikes." He said, "Maybe I should get Mittens out here to practice keeping her new powers in check." Suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Wait if me and Mittens both have powers because of the crystal shard, then that means that Rhino should have powers to." Thinking back to what kind of powers Rhino might give himself if he could, Bolt shuddered at the thought of Rhino having that much power. At this point Bolt decided to go home and check on his friend, and girlfriend.

Back at home Mittens was again sunbathing on the porch, walking up to her he just watched her as she lay there with the sun shining off of her fur. "Are you always going to just sit there and watch me cat nap?" she asked not opening her eyes. "Yah, admiring beauty is not a bad thing, right?" he said. "You're sweet Bolt, so where'd you go?" At his point Bolt opted to just lie down next to her, then he sighed and spoke his mind, "Mittens you know our new powers?" "You didn't go and practice them did you?" she asked. "Yes, but that's not the point Mittens, we have powers because of the crystal that alien put in us." "Yah, so?" Mittens knew this was going somewhere, "What powers does Rhino have?" Bolt asked. Mittens' eyes flew open at that thought. "Oh boy." She said. With that notion Bolt and Mittens both stood up and entered the house in a hurry, both hoping for nothing yet expecting just about anything. What they found was the one thing they never thought they'd see, Rhino had taken the home computer, taken it apart and hooked it up to the T.V. Both of their mouths dropped and they stood there in complete shock and Bolt's ears fell to his sides. From behind the T.V., covered in cords Rhino popped his little head out to find them. "Oh hi guys, you're just in time to catch the Total Bolt Marathon I'm going to stream to the magic box." He said. Both were dumbfounded first looking at each other than slowly looking back at their hamster friend.. Rhino's intelligence had been pretty average until now, the technical smarts he was displaying was phenomenal. "Rhino? How are you doing this?" Mittens asked. "What hooking this thing up like this?" Rhino asked as if the answer was obvious. Bolt decided to interrupt before Mittens could ask another wrong question, "No Rhino, she means how do you even know how to do all this?" Rhino began thinking tugging gently on his whiskers, trying to remember the exact details of his discovery. "I'm really not sure how it happened, the idea just popped into my head and now I'm building it." He said. Mittens was slightly afraid, "Are you sure this is going to 'stream' Bolt's T.V. shows to us?" "Nope." he said nonchalantly.

Mittens and Bolt were afraid, both had their ears as flat against their heads as possible. Their smallest friend Rhino, had just become far too smart even for himself. "Uh, Rhino." Bolt stated. "Yes Bolt." Rhino said as he continued working on his project. "I don't think this intelligence is yours." "What do you mean Bolt?" Rhino asked still working and going deeper into the wires. "Do you remember the crystal thing the alien had?" "Bolt I know the crystal disappeared and made me it's guardian but what does that have to do with it?" Now came the hard part. Bolt had to ether say the truth or… "We think the crystal is giving you alien intelligence." Mittens blurted out. "Mittens!" Bolt whispered. "What?" she asked. "It's finished! It's finaly finished!" they heard as Rhino shot out of the back of the T.V. and ran to plug it in. Bouncing up to the remote control, Rhino announced, "Lady and gentleman, I give you the BOLT MARATHION!" As soon as the T.V. turned on instead of seeing Bolt's T.V. show they saw what looked like the inside of a space ship piloted by a race of people that looked similar to the alien they encountered all covered in black armor. "Sir," One of them said, "We've got a lock on a strange signal coming from earth. It seems like a Neutros hailing signal." The captain was tall and burly with short black hair, had pale white skin and pointed ears, like an elf. When he opened his eyes he had a strange yellow iris but the same cat-like slit for a pupil. "Neutros you say?" he said in a dark almost evil voice. "Yes sir it is definitely one of ours." The first alien said. "Patch me through." The captain ordered. The picture shifted to the captain's face and he asked, "Why is there no picture?" "Maybe his camera is broken sir." Another male panicky voice said. "Alright." The captain turned to the screen and said, "Well Nigel you've finally come to your senses have you?" Bolt knew he was talking about the alien that died. Also knowing not saying anything would also be translated as a sign of defeat Bolt spoke up, "Sorry Nigel is asleep right now, but if you would like to take a message…" The captain was awe struck, he turned to the right and said, "How did an Earthling get a hold of our technology?" "Not sure sir, maybe the self-destruction device malfunctioned. Nigel did take a pod that was under repairs."

Mittens was not happy, "Bolt what are you doing?" she whispered her tail swishing back and forth in irritation. Bolt had to reassure her that he knew what he was doing, "If we'd have stayed quiet he'd have thought that Nigel was both still alive and giving up." "So what?" Mittens asked. "He already knows which planet we're on, he would have come here seeking the…" suddenly Bolt stopped in realization, "Crystal." "What is it Bolt?" Mittens asked, but was interrupted when the captain spoke to them. "Well then, let me introduce myself, I am Maxorus, Captain and Chief of the Neutros, Felcus Clan. You have in your possession an artifact from my world that is of great importance to me. A crystal of three colors, red, blue, and yellow. Give it to me and we will leave your planet alone. If not then we will invade your planet and take it from you." Bolt couldn't put any one in danger, but he wouldn't promise something he didn't have either. All he could do is lie, "Sorry Maxorus, but I don't see your crystal here. Are you sure it's with Nigel?" "Of course it's with Nigel you simpleton. He must have hidden it somewhere. Find it for me and you will be handsomely rewarded." Maxorus' voice turned dark and his words began dripping with hatred and malice. Bolt understood the situation all too well, a madman who has the power and resources to do anything he wants to do. It was the same as in his T.V. show with Calico. All he could do was silently growl now that the situation was indeed real.

"How do I know you'll leave us alone until we find it?" Bolt asked. "You earthlings shall be left alone entirely; however the animals of your world can bond with the crystal if it is broken. They will be subject to annihilation until we find the Warriors Soul." "What?" Bolt asked. "Consider yourselves lucky my friend, I can almost as easily blow your planet to dust to find the Warriors Soul but since you are helping, I will spare your lives. I will arrive in a month's time. Do not interfere. Good day." The captain warned, and the screen went black. "Th…that guy's crazy. He's coming here?" Mittens said as she began to panic pulling her tail between her legs and flattening her ears. "At least he's going to leave the humans alone, and we have the power to top him. All three of us. Rhino has the knowhow of alien technology, you have nature on your side and I have almost all of my T.V. show powers, we have to stop this guy or he'll destroy the world." Bolt tried to calm her down. "If he doesn't find the Warriors Soul, he'll probably use a Sismonic canon to punch to the planet's core and detonate it from the inside." Rhino said thinking out loud gently stroking his whiskers, and then paused as he came to a realization, "You two have powers?" "Whoa there Rhino it was this contraption of yours that got us into this mess in the first place." Mittens yelled furiously at the hamster. "Don't yell at him Mittens it wasn't his fault." Bolt yelled back at the cat, his ears pulled back in a slight anger. Rhino decided to put whatever two cents in he had, "He was already on his way to Earth actually; we just gave the world a little more time. But the second we attack one of his ground troops he'll probably recall them and use the Sismonic Canon anyway." "See Bolt we're doomed either way." Mittens screamed in frustration. "Not if we attack the Canon first Mittens. We take it out then take on the ground patrol and then we finish of the chief." Bolt said trying to give Mittens some hope to keep going. "Oh no, I'm not letting you get us killed because you want to play a real hero Bolt." Mittens said furiously. "What? Mittens these powers were given to us to help others, we can't just forget that they exist." Bolt tried to reason. "Watch me." Mittens said as she turned around to leave, swinging her tail in anger. Bolt ran up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder, "Mittens wait." "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she whipped around and attempted to slap him. Instead she whipped out her metallic claws and cut strait through the fur and skin on his cheek and knocked him back about four feet yipping in pain.

She watched as Bolt curled up on the floor shaking in pain and trying his best to place both front paws on the offended cheek. Looking down at her own paw, she fully realized what she had done, by ignoring her powers she had no real control over them, letting instincts take over. Walking up close to him she saw his face, the lower jaw beginning to be stained red with his own blood, his ears pulled back as far as they would go and his tail tucked between his legs. The look of intense pain hung on his face, staining it and replacing his smile. "What have I done?" she whispered to herself. Unable to bare the shock of what she had accomplished in her rage, Mittens turned and ran. Bolt opened his eyes slightly to see Mittens run through the doggy door in the back and disappear out of sight. Rhino also watched as Mittens ran out the door, knowing where she'd be, his first priority would be Bolt's injuries.

**End – Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry

**Chapter 5 – Sorry**

Rhino stitched Bolt's cheek as the dog looked down and sulked in slight pain, ears nearly pasted to his skull. The pain of the deep cuts on his skin was not quite as painful as the scratches left on his heart. Sighing, he at last spoke as Rhino was finishing up, "She probably hates me now doesn't she?" Rhino was surprised to hear such a thought come from his hero, "What are you talking about Bolt? She didn't scratch you on purpose you know." "Yah, I know but she ran away from me. She probably hates me for getting her involved in this mess in the first place. Maybe she was right, I should have stayed quiet." Bolt slumped even more onto the ground trying to sink into the floor as much as possible. "What's done is done you can't change it, and it was in your nature to say something. What puzzles me is that Maxorus was able to understand us. Even Penny doesn't have that capability." Bolt just lay there defeated and broken, "She'll never even talk to me again will she? I've ruined everything." "Mittens didn't run to get away from you Bolt; she just thinks you hate her now to. Arguments happen between every one, but it's how we resolve those arguments that make us who we are." Rhino suggested. "So what do I do Rhino? If she really does hate me then I've got nothing left." Bolt said trying to reason with himself. "Go talk to her." Rhino simply said. "What? Just like that?" Bolt asked in surprise. "Yes Bolt just like that. Don't be hard on her, just talk." Rhino told him. Bolt was very uneasy about the whole thing, if she did hate him, what then? But if Rhino was right then he and Mittens could move past what happened and try again. "What if I can't find her?" he asked unfolding his ears a little. Rhino smiled and leaned back against the side of the couch, and told Bolt, "She's in the attic; she always goes there to be alone." Dry of excuses Bolt had to face the facts, he had to talk to Mittens and find out if they were still together or if she never wants to see him again. Sighing deeply Bolt finally stood up and asked, "How do I get to the attic?"

Mittens had never felt so horrible in her life. Even crying didn't help her feel better she just wanted to cry some more and disappear. She never meant to hurt Bolt like that, and she never wanted to again. Suddenly the staircase entrance to the attic opened, turning to see who it was she was surprised when Bolt came up the stairs instead of one of the humans, cheek stitched and fur cleaned. She was just about to call his name when sadness washed over her soul, so instead she just turned away and cried silently to herself. "Mittens?" he said walking over to her. She just sniffed loudly in response, deciding to keep quiet. "Are you ok?" he asked in concern lying down next to her. "No Bolt, I'm not." she replied quietly. "Are you crying?" he asked in concern. "I just did the one thing I never wanted to do, I hurt you Bolt." Sniffing again she began to cry again only this time she didn't try to hide it. Bolt put his paw around her and brought her close to him, bringing his other paw around he pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his chest as long as she wanted to. "I'm sorry Mittens. I wasn't thinking. I just assumed that you were automatically going to help and didn't give you any say in it. Can you forgive me?" Bolt apologized to her the best he could. "Can we still be friends?" he asked sadness of a lost love finally settling into his mind. Mittens found her crying slow down a little, but she still needed to apologize to him. "I'm sorry to Bolt. If I'd listened to you maybe this wouldn't have happened." "Looks like we both screwed up huh?" Bolt teased. Mittens laughed through a sniffe, happy to be back in the arms of the dog she loved. "Yah, we did." She said, and then surprised him by asking, "Are we still dating? Can I still be your girlfriend?" Bolt looked at her with a surprise; he had thought that she may want to call the whole couple thing off. Chuckling and waging his tail, he said, "I wouldn't want anyone else." Mittens was as happy as could be, their relationship still had a chance and she never wanted to put it in that kind of danger again. The silent tears that soaked her fur were now happy tears. Tilting her head up just a little she surprised Bolt with a quick kiss on the lips, then shying away slightly before wrapping the end of her tail around his. Bolt's eyes opened wide as she did this, it was a new experience and one he liked. Slowly a large smile spread across his face, and he looked at Mittens trying to get her attention. When she refused to look at him, he used a large paw to turn her chin and force her to look at him.

When their eyes met, it was magnetic. Staring into her green orbs, he found himself almost hypnotized by her emerald like eyes. At the same time she was swimming in his deep brown depths as she searched for what she may be looking for. Neither realizing they were getting closer until their lips touched and turned into a passionate kiss, one that lasted for an eternity in their minds. A few hours passed by before the two came down, both smiling happily. "Bolt, I'm going to need your help." Mittens said before they entered the living room. "For what?" he asked truly confused. "To help me learn to control these claws of mine, before the big attack on that alien canon thing." ""Wait, you really want to help? You want to be a hero?" he asked slightly shocked. "I can't let you do this alone can I?" she said with a coy smile. He smiled again, this time happy to be going now on adventures with his girlfriend. 'Maybe she'll count some as dates.' he thought to himself. Entering the living room thy noticed something different, the T.V. had been put back together and the computer was nowhere in sight. Rhino and Penny's mom were sitting on the couch again watching the 'tube'. She actually moved her head to catch a glimpse of the two animals. "Oh Bolt, Mittens. There you two are. Where'd you go?" she asked as if they were going to tell her. Bolt just shifted his eyes asking Mittens for help on this one; however Mittens looked at him asking the same thing. "It's ok you two. I'll go get your food ready." With that, Penny's mom got up and exited the room. Rhino shifted his eyes from the T.V. to look at the couple, then back to the T.V. "I see you two have made up." he said. Bolt looked at Mittens and smiled, "Yah, I guess we did. Thanks Rhino." Rhino waved them off as he continued watching his show, "Eh no problem Bolt, anything to help." Now Mittens was concerned, "Bolt?" she whispered. "Yah?" he asked. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" The two walk away without Rhino even noticing. "Have you noticed something different about him Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Not really." Bolt said. "Ugh, it figures. I think Rhino's intelligence comes and goes, I don't think he can control it." Mittens responded at first in sarcasm and then in seariousness. Bolt began thinking about her words, "Hmm, you may be right, Mittens."

Suddenly the front door burst open and Penny came walking in excited as could be. "I can't believe it. Mom, guess what!" she shouted. "What is it deer?" came the response from the kitchen. "I totally aced my midterm exam. Check it out you two." Penny said excitedly and showed the paper with a big red 'A' written on it to Bolt and Mittens. "Sweet huh?" Penny asked. "Congratulations Honey." her mother said while walking out of the kitchen. "So how's my good dog?" Penny asked Bolt. As soon as she said this Bolt began waging his tail wildly and greeted Penny with his usual slobbery licks. As Penny laughed, Mittens looked over to Rhino, still watching T.V. wondering if her theory might be correct about him.

That night Mittens woke up in Bolt's arms and looked over to find Rhino fast asleep near Penny's head. Trying to put her thoughts out of her head she turned into Bolt's chest to try to get at least a little sleep, but looked straight at the scratches on his cheek. A tear rolled down from her eye to the bed sheets remembering how she let her anger get the best of her. "I never want that to happen again." She said quietly. Soon after, she snuggled close to Bolt and closed her eyes trying to get as much sleep as she could. Morning came and the couple stirred from their sleep. Bolt was the first to actually awaken, finding Mittens shifting to get the sunlight out of her face and continue sleeping. Bolt just chuckled and continued to watch her as she slept. "Ugh, I hate mornings." Mittens said in defeat. "Good morning to you to beautiful." Bolt said to get her to smile. "You are way too good at this." She said smiling in response. Bolt and Mittens got up at the same time and stretched in their own ways. Yawning Bolt turned to Mittens and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Mittens was still stretching her back leg when she asked, "Where are we going?" "To the crash site, to practice our powers of course." Bolt informed her. Mittens' eyes opened wide as she remembered her little accident with her claws, "Oh, right." She said in shame pulling her ears back. Bolt looked at her, concern written on his face and asked, "You ok Mittens?" "Just kina wish powers came with a manual I guess, it might have prevented my little outburst." Mittens said. Bolt wanted badly for her to get past the cuts on his cheek. Knowing she would push herself hard during training, Bolt needed to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't burn herself out. "I forgive you Mittens, and don't forget… I love you." "Thanks Bolt. I love you to." Mittens said as she leaned in for a kiss. Before they even closed their eyes the heard Rhino from Penny's pillow say, "This is even worse than one of those soap operas Penny's mom likes to watch." "Heh, just wait till you fall in love Rhino." Bolt said. Rhino just stuck out his tongue and said, "I won't be like that even when I do." Mittens decided to put an end to it and just kissed Bolt on the cheek, the one with the stitches. Feeling a lot better, Mittens hopped off of the bed and began her walk to the door, swishing her tail around to attract Bolt's attention. Turning around she looked at Bolt as seductively as she could without seeming like she was thinking something naughty, "You coming Bolt?" she asked. Bolt didn't say a word; instead he waged his tail, jumped off the bed and joined her. Rhino watched as the two lovers disappeared through the door, then he said, "I take it back…this is worse than a 'high school drama sitcom' actually."

**End - Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Limits

**Chapter 6 – limits**

Training was no picnic. She had to practice all the elements Bolt could think of that actually worked. So far she discovered metal, fire, ice, wind, grass (which was slightly embarrassing), and stone claws. The metal claws could cut through anything; the fire claws not only let her ignite anything flammable but also allowed her to walk on hot objects. She found that out when Bolt tried to walk on a sun baked bolder and burned his feet when she did not. The ice claws could freeze just about anything, the grass claws looked like grass blades, she didn't find out much else about them. Her wind claws were basically invisible, they could also be used as projectiles by sending wind blades from her paws, and they could be used to cushion some landings from high places. The stone claws are manly used for climbing and walking on ice seeing as they won't freeze up. So far the wind claws were her favorite.

They trained every week day while Penny was at school, Bolt made sure that Mittens took the weekends off telling her that rest was just as important. About half way through the month they could see Rhino walking around and exploring the yard, especially the shed. What puzzled them both was every now and then he would be carrying or pulling some random machine parts toward the old shed. One day as Bolt and Mittens were on their way to go train in the crash site, Rhino came up to them extremely excited about something, "Guys you have to come with me." he said before laughing excitedly again, his tiny body trembling with happiness. "It's the most B-awesome thing in the world, next to Bolt." Mittens looked closely at Rhino, she thought she saw something in his eyes. "What?" he asked in annoyance, interrupting her concentration. "Uh… nothing Rhino. So what did you want to show us?" she said, caught somewhat off guard. "This new contraption I've created. It's obviously alien tech since I don't really know what it's supposed to do, but I bet its Fully Awesome. Come on!" with that, Rhino turned and scampered off. The two followed Rhino all the way into the old tool shed. The tools had been cleared from the inside and in the space that was left, a large platform had been built by Rhino, the key board on the front was accompanied by a small screen above it, circling the top were three thick copper wires going around the entire perimeter, stacking on top of themselves. The whole thing had been incased in scrap parts of metal, some rusted and others not so. "Sorry it looks so bad, I had to use stuff around the yard, and the toaster." Rhino said nonchalantly. "There goes Penny's quick breakfast." Bolt said jokingly. Rhino looked at the contraption for a little while, studying it, scratching his head and tugging at his whiskers. He did not want to get it wrong again and cause a major crisis. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and turned to the couple, "I know what it does." he announced. "It's a Teleportal Interspace Platform. Also known as TIP. TIP is used for transporting people and objects from one place to another but it only goes from one TIP to another, by connecting wave lengths and digital information." This time Mittens knew she saw it, while Rhino was 'geeking out' his pupils began glowing the same color as the crystal that gave him his intelligence. Suddenly it stopped, "What is it now Mittens?" Rhino asked. "I…don't really know. Bolt do my eyes glow when I use my claws?" Mittens stated turning to her boyfriend. "Glow? What do you mean?" Bolt asked confused, tilting his head to one side letting his ears flop down.

"Just watch my eyes Bolt." Mittens ordered. She concentrated on the wind, the sound it made, the feel of it going through her fur, and the scents it carried. Opening her eyes she pulled out her 'wind claws' as she dubbed them. With Bolt staring at her eyes, she saw it to; in his eyes she could see her pupils were glowing a bright red. "Whoa. That is cool." Bolt said slowly smiling. "Rhino, make me mad." She said turning to the hamster. "Not while you have your claws out cat." He said indignantly. "I said make me mad." Mittens said getting irritated at his attitude, lowering herself more to his level. "Not a chance." He said turning around and sticking his nose up. "Rhino dang it, just make me mad for heaven sakes." She now was very irritated at her friend and her tail swayed in irritation. His only response was to turn his head to her and stick out his tongue. Now she was very upset at him, "Rhino, you had better start doing what I ask or so help me…" Bolt could see her left eye as it went from a bright inviting red to a dark scary blood red the angrier she got. He had to calm her down somehow before she took a swipe at Rhino. "M…Mitts just calm down and we'll continue this later ok." He said ears folded back, his girlfriend could be scarier than Dr. Calico when she was mad. "Not likely Bolt, he's really irritating me now." Mittens said before lifting a paw claws retracted so as not to hurt Rhino but only to scare him. Bolt acted fast, using his front two paws as hands, he gently but firmly grabbed Mittens' cheeks and kissed Mittens right on the lips while Rhino was turned away. Mittens' eyes went wide and she tensed up before fully relaxing and letting her anger wash away and her arm drop silently to the ground. When Bolt broke the kiss, Mittens had closed her eyes, sighing with a dreamy expression on her face she said, "Thanks Bolt, I needed that." "You're welcome Mittens, but what was that for?" Bolt asked in confusion shifting his ears to the left. "Two reasons actually, I wanted to see if I could control my claws while angry, and wanted to know what happened to my eyes." She said still swooning a little.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Between dates and training, Bolt had barely come up with an assault plan. (Even if he did enjoy the dates quite a bit.) The attack date was closing in and he wanted to be prepared. He now had only three days until the big attack and he was still scared of what may happen. Bolt approached Rhino as the hamster made the final adjustments to the TIP, "Hey Rhino." "What's up Bolt?" The hamster genius asked. "This thing will be able to send us to the aliens' mother ship right?" Bolt asked for the umpteenth time. "Once again, yes Bolt, as soon as I'm done with the upgrades and finishing touches it will take us anywhere another TIP is." Rhino said eyes glowing yellow. "You worry too much Bolt." They heard from the shed's entrance. Turning around they saw Mittens standing there. "Oh, hi Mittens." Bolt said happily. "Seriously Bolt, you're worrying about all the little things that will sort themselves out later. Come on back to the house and I'll help you relax. We'll skip training today." She said calmly. "What happened to never wanting to hurt Bolt ever again?" Rhino asked teasingly. "Rhino!" Bolt scolded. Mittens just shrugged it off and said, "I think I got a pretty good handle on it now." She opted to not let out how much reminding her hurt, she needed to get past it if she was ever going to move on, even if she liked it when Bolt stood up for her. "Come on Blot, you need this badly." She said before turning to leave. Bolt was confused but intrigued at the same time as he followed after her, he wondered what Mittens meant when she said relax. Thoughts of what she might have meant ran through his head, some made him smile and others made him shake his head, ears slapping his neck and say, "Clean thoughts Bolt, clean thoughts."

Mittens' plan worked like a charm, getting Bolt to lie down on the porch she gave him a back rub and he couldn't help it, he relaxed completely and let his worries fade away. "Mmh Thank you Mittens, that feels good." The shepherd said as his tail slowly slid across the floor wagging. "Any time Bolt." she said as her paws danced across her lover's back, "You've been running yourself ragged you know, it's not a healthy thing." "Mmh, yah I know but…OH. Right there." He said as she continued to massage his back. "But what Bolt?" Mittens asked. "I just feel responsible for the whole mission I guess." He said as he thought about it. "If the two of you get hurt under my watch, I'll never forgive myself, especially you Mittens." "I can tell. Don't worry Bolt, the two of us will be fine." She said as she stopped rubbing and lay down on his back. "Ok Mittens, I'll try. Thanks again for the massage." The dog said. "I'm not done yet Bolt." She said with a slight seduction in her voice. When he turned to look at her, she kissed him passionately. Only sort of surprised, Bolt quickly adjusted to the situation and kissed her back, closing his eyes he sank into the love Mittens showed through her kiss.

Rhino was finally complete with his work and his tiny body could barely contain the excitement as the official plan meeting had begun with only two days left. "Ok, here's the plan." Bolt said as the three gathered together his confidence showing through his eyes, but his fallen tail told everyone that he was nervous. "Mittens, you need to travel in stealth somehow and take out the security and cameras, Rhino and I will take out any stragglers and meet you at the canon controls." Mittens responded with, "Gotcha." Her ears pulled back in a nervous fear. "Rhino, when we get to the canon it's up to you to destroy it somehow." "Leave it to me Bolt." The hamster said with the excitement of a child going into a toy store. "We get in and get out as fast as we can, I don't want the captain using our TIP to come to earth so we destroy this thing when the last of us come through." Bolt finished. "Right…WHAT? Destroy it?" Rhino realized, his excitement leaving him completely and a plea of sadness beginning to replace it. "Would you like to get ambushed in the middle of the night?" Mittens asked. "Well no but…" the hamster complained. "Sorry Rhino, it has to happen." Sighing sadly and dropping his paws to his sides Rhino said defeated, "Alright Blot." "Mission starts now, Rhino connect us to their ship immediately." Bolt ordered. "Yes sir!" the hamster saluted, and went to work, plugging in the coordinates and codes. The TIP hummed as the three copper rings began to spin the top and bottom in a clockwise direction and the middle began moving counterclockwise, rubbing against each other. The sparks that flew were small and bright as they shot outward. In the middle of the platform, a pillar of light stretching from the ceiling all the way to the top of the platform and spanning the entire inside width of the copper rings, slowly formed in front of them. "Rhino, how long will this TIP stay open?" Mittens asked finding her fear rising steadily. "Until I exit through the other TIP. I programmed it myself." Rhino said, pride filling his little body from the tip of his ears to the tip of his hind claws. "I'll go first." Bolt said, and jumped into the pillar of light. As soon as his feet touched the platform, he began to feel light, like he was flying. The scenery changed almost instantly from the back of the tool shed, to the face and eyes of one of the female Nutrosian. The alien had long blond hair and tan skin, her bangs pulled forward and apart to frame her beautiful face and show off her hazel green cat eyes. She wore white armor of the same design as the others, however she also had white angel wings sticking out her back. "Oh deer." She said in perfect English, "a dog has come aboard." Walking forward she looked closer at Bolt and squealed like a teenage school girl, though she was clearly in her mid twenties. "You are just the cutest thing." She announced and attempted to pet Bolt on the head. She stopped when The TIP started up again and a black and white cat appeared next to a hamster. "More pets." She said obviously clueless to the situation. "Actually miss, we are on a mission to save our beloved planet." Rhino spouted forgetting that she probably only heard squeaks. Her mouth dropped as she heard an animal speak to as, if she could understand them. Quickly getting over her shock she said, "Any planet that has talking animals on it has to be fun." Right before she used the TIP to teleport to Earth herself. "Ok that was different." Bolt said literally shaking off his confusion, "Now we find the canon. And destroy it"

**End – Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Mittens

**Chapter 7 – Mittens**

To say Mittens was nervous would be a major understatement; she just flat out could not think she was so scared. Her tail would not dislodge it's self from under her legs and her ears almost disappeared behind her head. "Mittens, are you ok?" Bolt asked as she spaced out. Shaking her head Mittens responded, "Huh? Yah, I'm fine Bolt just …" "Nervous?" he asked knowing the feeling all too well. "Terrified." She admitted. "Just take a deep breath and relax, you'll do fine." Bolt reassured her smiling with confidence. Breathing in through her nose Mittens took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly, easing some of her worries but not all. "Look an air vent. Mittens could use that to get around. I'm pretty sure that they all know we're here now so we'd better get moving." Rhino said. "Good idea." Bolt said to the hamster, and then he turned to Mittens, "Take the air vent and try to find the security controls. I don't want any alarms going off when we destroy the canon." "Ok Bolt, I'll try." She said before leaping up and using her metal claws to tare open the air vent and crawl in. Crawling through the air vents was only slightly as scary as the mission itself, seeing as she didn't have Bolt there for comfort. Using her memories, she pictured Bolt right next to her, remembering the feel of his fur against hers as they cuddled together on Penny's bed. This helped to ease her nerves a little. "I wish there was a way to at least talk to him. Maybe then I would at least feel better about him not being here." She whispered to herself. Searching each outlet she could find she began searching for the security controls, first she looked in and found the men's' locker room, as well as something she never wanted to see again. "That is going to stay with me for years isn't it?" she asked herself wide eyed and embarrassed. Continuing on she found the women's locker room and a few talking Nutrosian girls. She could only see their hair one long haired and blond the other short and white, but heard every word they said, "So you were really assigned to the security room?" the blond asked. "Yup, and it's not fun at all. I wish the console would at least freeze up just to give us something to do." The white haired one answered. "You think my job is fun? I just got assigned to the Captain's side today. He's going to turn me into a freaking concubine." The blond argued. "Sucks huh?" the other agreed. Mittens felt really bad for them, hearing how much of an awful person the Captain was, she felt she had to do something to help. Remembering the first girl they saw when arriving, she realized that the Neutrosians just might understand Animal Talk and not even know it. Putting her muzzle close enough to the grate of the vent she whispered, "I heard the TIP was used recently to go the planet called Earth by someone. I don't know about you two but I'm going to use it to get out of here for good." Hiding herself behind the vents walls, the girls looked around for the mysterious voice, "Did you hear that?" the blond asked. "Sure did, if that information is true, I'm going for it." The white haired girl said before quickly slipping into a large purple tunic and brown belt. "Wait for me." the Blond said after she finally slipped into a light blue tunic. 'That's my good deed for the day.' Mittens thought to herself.

The other rooms held nothing, and it was another twenty minutes before she found what she was looking for. The security room was a large circular room with a giant semi-circle of screens and keyboards. The monitors stacked at least five high and spanned half the room in numbers too high for her to count. Stations were set up with the length of seven screens to each station and at each of the stations were board Nutrosians. Looking at each screen she was able to find the canon area and what security measures were in place. Lasers, alarms and electrical doors all in place to keep people out, and she needed to let Bolt and Rhino in. Ideas went screaming through her head, all great ways to get the security down but only one made any sense at all, the idea the girl in the locker room gave her. Thinking cold, she remembered the frigid temperatures of a winter night. Snow pilling up around her and freezing everything it touched. Silently she jumped down to the floor, snuck up to the computers and slowly pulled out her Ice Claws and carefully pressed them into the side of the computer. The entire console began freezing up rapidly and ice began forming on everything. Sparking as the ice froze and shattered the circuitry, the computer itself began to fail as the ice covered the entire thing from end to end. Each Nutraosian was baffled as there station literally froze up right in front of them and could only watch helplessly as the computer shut down and all security measures were disabled almost all at once. With the lights out Mittens tried for the vent again, silently creeping along in the dark until one of the Nutrosians stepped on her tail. She let out an ear piercing yowl and every pair of eyes turned to her as she ran for the vent. "That's an earth animal." someone said. Apparently Nutrosians can see in the dark like cats can. Jumping as high as she could Mittens reached out for the wall extracting her stone claws for grip, she was snatched out of the air by the hands of a Nutrosian wearing a white lab coat. His wrinkles suggested he was old, very old and balding with a light colored hair and mustache. His yellow eyes shined in the dark as he looked at her. "This I believe is called a cat." He said. Laughing he eyed her like a fine piece of meat and said, "A perfect subject for my experiments." Now officially scared out of her wits, Mittens did the only thing she found logical, she screamed, "BOLT! HELP ME!"

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Rhino

**Chapter 8 – Rhino**

Rhino was bubbling over with excitement, his smile was as wide as ever, his whiskers twitched in anticipation and he wanted nothing more than the mission to begin. "You ok Mittens?" he heard from behind him. Turning around to see his friends he watched as Mittens slightly shook her head, "Huh? Yah, I'm fine Bolt just …" "Nervous?" Bolt asked. "Terrified." She admitted. "Just take a deep breath and relax, you'll do fine." Bolt reassured her. Rhino watched as his cat friend took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. Looking around, Rhino spotted the perfect way for Mittens to sneak around. "Look an air vent. Mittens could use that to get around. I'm pretty sure that they all know we're here now so we'd better get moving." Rhino said. "Good idea." Bolt said to the hamster, and then he turned to Mittens, "Take the air vent and try to find the security controls. I don't want any alarms going off when we destroy the canon." "Ok Bolt, I'll try." The cat said before leaping up and using her metal claws to tare open the air vent and crawl in. Bolt watched as Mittens disappeared into the vent wishing he could protect her but knowing he had his own job to do. "Come on Rhino, we've got work to do." Bolt told the hamster as he turned to begin his part of the mission. Laughing joyfully, Rhino jumped up on Bolt's back and said, "Let it begin. Let it begin. LET IT BEGIN!" Grabbing a small tuft of hair on Bolt's neck, the hamster hung on for dear life as his best friend took off at high speeds passing through enemies legs and dodging any and all weapons fired at the two. Guiding every move that bolt made, Rhino told him exactly where to go to fond the Sismonic canon. When they got to the canon's door, Rhino noticed something, the security was still active. "Bolt, Mittens is a little behind schedule. She should have disabled the security by now. If we advance we'll be turned into mincemeat…fried mincemeat." The hamster said panic beginning to overwhelm him. "I trust her Rhino. She'll figure out a way." Blot said as he turned around to confront the masses of guards trying to squeeze into the hall way. "Your super bark would work right now." Rhino said getting a little concerned. Just then the lights shut off and all defense systems shut down. "Told you so." Bolt said before taking a deep breath and releasing his super bark at the mass of enemies.

Clearing the path of bad guys Bolt turned around and used his laser eyes to cut the door open. it took some time but eventually the door fell to the ground. The two were about to enter when they heard Mittens' scream for help, "BOLT! HELP ME!" Turning his head sharply and lowering his ears in worry, Bolt whispered, "Mittens!" "Bolt focus. Let me down first and we'll split up. You go save Mittens and I'll meet you at the TIP in twenty minutes or less." Rhino said tugging on Bolt's neck fur trying to keep his friend's head clear. "Ok. Good idea Rhino." Bolt said while crouching to the floor. Rhino jumped to the ground and watched as Bolt took off in the direction that Mittens' scream came from. "Good luck Bolt." The hamster called out, then turned to try to disable the canon and possibly stop an invasion all at once. Laughing to himself as he walked the long hallway to the canon's mane body he found himself wishing one thing, "I wish I'd brought my ball with me then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad." As soon as he entered the canon room his eyes began to glow amber yellow, looking for the best way to sabotage the canon when the power came back on. "Let's see." He said to himself. "The power converter should be connected to the nanosise generator. That means that the best course of action is to reverse the nanosise charge going to the actual canon tip and blamo, instant nanobites. Or I could reverse the mocrofils and turn the core inside out to blow up the entire ship. That would probably be better." Looking towards the top of the cannon itself, Rhino noticed a transparent clear sphere about the size of his plastic ball at home. Gasping in awe and realization a new and better plan formed in his tiny super powered brain. "That is so simple. And I can reuse it as an indestructible ball. It's so perfect and they won't even suspect a thing until it's too late." Laughing at the irony of the situation, Rhino climbed to the tip of the canon and removed the glass looking sphere, set it on the ground and climbed inside. "The Discharger's connected to the Plasmon, the Plasmon's connected to the Falocore." He sang to the tune of, 'Them Bones'. "That'll do it. Let's see them try to blow up earth now." Exiting the canon tip, Rhino located his new ball and repair tools. He rolled the sphere to the tools and used them and some spare spheres to make his new pall perfect. Climbing inside and shutting the new hatch, Rhino chuckled to himself, "Now to help Bolt."

**End – Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Bolt

**Chapter 9 – Bolt**

"BOLT! HELP ME!" The sound of Mittens' scream was enough to take him away from anything he was doing, even saving the world. "Mittens!" he whispered to himself as his ears fell, hoping to all that is good that she was not hurt. He was about to turn around when he felt a tug on his neck fur and heard Rhino's voice from on top of his head. "Bolt, focus. Let me down first and we'll split up. You go save Mittens and I'll meet you at the TIP in twenty minutes or less." Snapping back to a reality he wished he wasn't in, he had to stop and let Rhino down or they might have to start all over. "Ok. Good idea Rhino." He said as the hamster hit the floor and started leaving. Once Rhino was on the ground, Bolt took off like a flash. Using his super speed he searched the entire length of the halls trying to find his favorite cat. Guards came to stop him at every turn and they were not going to fall for the same trick. Filling the hallway and kneeling down they fired a volley of lasers at the super dog. Several lasers singed his fur before he ducked into an open door for safety. "I've got to get past them somehow. Mittens is past there I just know it." He told himself. "Maybe I can use my laser eyes like a laser gun and return there fire. Nah, I can't see very well when I use them." Bolt continued to debate with himself as the laser fire only increased. Finally that small part of him that didn't think rationally told him, 'If you don't get moving Bolt then Mittens will probably pay for your hesitation.' Making his decision, Bolt took a deep breath and held it, before he ran out in the open and toward the enemy lines. Feeling several lasers scorch his skin he let out a mighty Super Bark, the shock wave actually deterred the laser paths away from him as it traveled toward the guards. Ripping up the floor and tearing up the walls, the shock of the Super Bark smashed straight into the guards, sending them flying and sailing into the back wall of the hallway.

'Keep running Bolt and you'll find her.' He told himself. Searching every room and still coming up with nothing, he was about to give up hope, his ears turned back and pressed agains t his head in sorrow and fear, when he heard her voice again. "Let me go you big bruit." Speeding up and finally knowing where she was, he burst down the door of the room he heard her in. There she was strapped to a table and a scientist was standing over her with his back turned. Bolt thought the worst and growled loudly at the Neutros scientist. "Let her go." Bolt said forgetting that the Neutrosian probably only heard barks and growls. "Now why would I do that dog?" the alien said in a familiar voice that he just couldn't place. Surprised only a little he continued to growl ferociously. When the scientist turned to look at him Bolt he could finally see what was going on, the scientist was just about to dissect his girlfriend. Bolt was filled with a rage he never knew existed and sped toward the Neutrosian eyes glowing a hot white, attempting to take him down. "Bolt stop. It's a trap." Mittens called out. Thanks to Mittens' warning Bolt saw the needle before it plunged into him and was able to dodge just in time. As Bolt dashed by, he used his laser eyes to cut Mittens' restraints. Free to do as she wished, Mittens jumped to the floor, and ran to the other side of the lab. "Bolt this way." She called out as she used her claws to rip open the vent. Bolt used his speed to scale the wall and enter the vent and disappear into the depths. The scientist just smiled as he walked over to one of the covered machines in the lab. Pulling the sheet off, he reveled a tlepod similar to the TIP but in the shape of a diamond. "Fools, this thing will take me any where on your world I tell it to. This isn't the last you'll see of me and my experiments." He said as he stepped onto the device and turned it on, holding up a syringe full of blood, and disappearing into the light.

Moving through the vents Mittens began to feel a lot better with Bolt being around, "Thanks for coming when you did Bolt." She said in relief. "I thought I might have been too late, I'm glad you're alright Mittens." Bolt said as he continued forward crawling as low to the ground as he could just to try and fit. Soon the exit came into view, and the couple exited to see the TIP and Rhino in a shiny new ball. "Rhino, what…" bolt began, but was interrupted when the hamster said, "Leave now, talk later." Bolt only nodded then placing Rhino's new ball in his mouth, the three of them jumped onto the active TIP and vanished, teleporting back to their home on Earth.

**End – Chapter 9**


	10. Final Chapter Changes

**Chapter 10 – Changes**

"Sir, power has been restored to every part of the ship and we are ready to fire the Sismonic canon at any time." One of the black armored Neutrosians said on the bridge. "Are you sure you want to destroy the planet sir?" another one said. "The creatures that attacked us were the ones that had the Warriors Soul boded with hem, I'm sure of it." The captain said. "But destroy the planet?" asked one of the Neutrosians. "I was going to destroy that puny rock any way. The attack on our ship just gave me the excuse I needed. FIRE THE CANON!" Maxorus ordered. "YES SIR!" the entire crew yelled out. Smiling deviously, captain Maxorus whispered to himself, "This should teach those do-gooders to mess with me and my destiny." Suddenly an alarm sounded and the entire room went dark and began flashing red. Maxorus' face fell into the shock of a surprise defeat. "Sir, the Sismonic Canon is overloading itself. I can't shut it off. It's going to explode." One of the crew members shouted. "Thirty seconds till Canon destruction sir. Orders to evacuate?" the entire crew looked to Maxorus for the call; the captain however was frozen in fear and disappointment. Seeing their captain in such a state, it wasn't long until the entire room except Maxorus began to panic and flee. "This can't be happening to me." he whispered, and with that, the canon began sparking. Fires erupted in random parts until the strain was too much to contain, the canon began glowing a hot red from the heat and pressure. Then from the middle of the canon, came an explosion large enough to engulf the entire planet if it had been set off there.

Bolt looked up to the sky, and saw a brilliant flash in the night sky. 'That must have been the alien ship.' He thought to himself. Curling back up on Penny's bed, placed his head on top of Mittens' and fell asleep, exhausted. When morning arose, Penny was shaking Bolt awake. "Wake up Bolt, guess what?" she said excitedly. Mittens just kept her eyes shut, but Bolt just couldn't help it, he peeked an eye open and looked at Penny asking silently what she wanted. "We've got some people here you just have to meet. Get up Bolt, you to Mittens." With that, Penny nearly skipped out of her room she was so excited. Bolt decided that he wasn't going to get back to sleep after such a wake-up call, so he yawned, stretched his neck and attempted to get out of Mittens' grasp without waking her up. "Stay." She said groggily. Bolt just chuckled at the intended command. "I can't Mittens. If we don't go see what it is, Penny's going to keep bugging us until we get up whether we like it or not." Bolt informed her. "Fine." She said getting up and stretching out her stiff muscles. Hopping off of the bed the couple traversed to the living room where they became fully awake at what they saw. Penny and her mother were talking to the three Nutrosians that escaped the explosion. The two blonds were chatting up a storm with Penny and the white haired one was answering any questions that her mother asked. It wasn't until the blond with wings turns slightly and saw Bolt and said, "You have the talking dog as a pet? Cool." that the pets were even acknowledged. Rhino rolled his new ball off of the couch to meet up with the others, "Rhino what does she mean by talking dog exactly?" Bolt asked. "Well, it seems that our powers come standard with the ability to speak and understand over three hundred different languages." Rhino informed his friends with a knowing smile. Looking at the humans and aliens Bolt noticed Penny's mouth hanging open in shock. Pointing at him she said, "How'd you do that Bolt? You just spoke in perfect English." "Honey, it's a long story." Mittens told her not wanting to go through it at all. Suddenly a thought came to Penny, out loud she said, "Talking pets. No one at school is going to believe this." Getting excited, and ready to 'show and tell'. Until Mittens said, "You're right Penny, they won't." smirking at the human girl. Penny frowned a little in disappointment and said, "Rats." Everyone laughed. "My name is Bolt, this is Mittens and this is Rhino." Bolt said motioning to each in turn using his front right paw. "Pleasure to meet you all, My name is Angeliera." Said the blond, winged Nutrosian as she curtsied. The other blond stood up to introduce herself, "I'm Ferla." "And I'm Clera." said the white haired one. "Now you said there was a story behind you talking Bolt. I want to hear it, now." Penny said sternly. Lowering his ears Bolt just knew he was going to be in trouble for this, Mittens interrupted his little hesitation by saying, "You're not in this alone Bolt, I'll always be by your side." "Me to Bolt." He heard Rhino say from the other side of him. Perking up and smiling Bolt began to tell Penny and her mother the entire story.

**THE END**


	11. Author's Note

This is cloudsword saying, I've had a blast making this story and am happy to announce that I'm planning on making a sequel. New villains and new adventures are waiting for you. Here's a preview.

Bolt walked around the house aimlessly, his tail hung down and his ears now flat against his head. He was sure Mittens hated him for the rumors Sassy was spreading. He needed a way to convince her he was innocent, but with her at the vet's office, he really didn't have much of a chance. "Still thinking about your kitten, Bolt?" he heard Clera's voice from behind him. Turning only his head, he looked at the Neutrosian girl and in a soft defeated voice said, "How can I not? I love her Clera. I'd never cheat on her." "I know that Bolt." Clera admitted, putting her right hand on the back of her head. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Sassy can be very convincing." looking back at the ground, Bolt began slowly shedding tears of sorrow for the lost trust of his lover. "But don't worry too much Bolt. Sassy can't get away with everything, and the moment she slips up, Mittens will know the truth." Clera announced in a whisper. "You really think so?" Bolt asked raising his ears slightly with his returning confidence. Clera knelt down so she could pet Bolt on the head and help make him feel better. "I know so." She said. Just then the sound of a car came up to the house, jumping to the window Bolt looked to see the family van parking in the driveway. "Mittens, and Penny are back!" he shouted wagging his tail wildly. Running up to the door, he sat sown as the family walked up the porch stairs and up to the door. Penny was first to open the door to the house, and Bolt greeted her with a loud, "Welcome home!" When Penny looked down, she had the biggest smile on her face Bolt had ever seen. "Hey there, you lucky boy." Penny said happily as she kneeled down to rub Bolt's cheeks and ruffle his head. "Lucky? How?" Bolt asked tilting his head to his right side in confusion. "Oh, you'll see." The girl said in response, and stood to move to one side of the door frame. Penny's mom entered next, carrying Mittens in her arms. The black and white cat had the look of both shock and happiness painted on her face, like she still didn't believe what had happened, but liked it anyway. After entering the home, Penny's mother gently placed Mittens on the floor in front of the white shepherd dog. "We'll let you two talk, and Bolt…" she said sternly. Bolt lowered his ears in response, knowing that he was still in trouble for Sassy's rumors. "You're going to have to grow up a little." "Huh?" he asked, his ears shooting up and tilting ever so slightly to the left. As soon as the family had disappeared into the kitchen, Bolt tried again to explain to Mittens, what really happened, "Listen Mittens I just wanted to say that…" that was as far as he got before Mittens gently placed her right paw on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Bolt, I know you're not going to believe this, it has something to do with why I've been throwing up lately." Bolt lifted his right eyebrow and pulled his ears forward, giving Mittens his full attention. Mittens lowered her paw back to the ground and said, "I'm pregnant." Almost as if she still didn't believe it.

There you go. Got to mosey!


End file.
